


Freedom

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Celebrations, Family, Fireworks, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki spend some time together on Asgard modeling a holiday that Thor liked on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" Loki asked as Thor set fire again to the objects that he couldn't remember the names of at the moment.

"The Midgardians do this on July 4th." Thor said in response. Loki had to admit he liked the fire and explosions. It was the other part he wasn't so fond of. "It celebrates Freedom!" he said with a grin and Loki looked at him pointedly.

"Brother you cannot honestly still think that the Midgardian would be happier without freedom still?" Thor asked sadly.

"I would have saved many of their people." Loki said defiantly crossed his arms in a manner that was certainly not petulant no matter what Thor said. .

"Loki it would have never worked. The Midgardians are willful and the only thing you would have accomplished was many more deaths." Loki glared at Thor but he knew he was right. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Loki wondered if his connection with Tesseract that had any influence in his thinking that? Loki shook his head it didn't matter. The past was the past and both he and Thor had agreed to try to look to the future.

"What do" again the word he was searching for he couldn't find.

"Fireworks?" Thor asked and Loki nodded even if he hated that Thor could remember what they were called and he couldn't. It didn't matter that Thor had spent several years on Midgard and would have more knowledge about it than him. Loki still didn't like not knowing something that his brother did.

"What do fireworks have to do with freedom?" Thor looked puzzled.

"I don't know.":he grinned "Next time I am on earth I will ask." Thor said and lit another firework. They watched it stream into the sky with a screech and a brilliant green light.

"You know this isn't terrible." Loki admitted reluctantly. He liked it being just him and Thor. No warriors three just the two of them. "The firework are quite nice." he said he had always been fond of things that blew up.

"I'm glad you like it brother." Thor said with a wide smile that Loki couldn't help but mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think


End file.
